


in the face of tragedy

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Comfort can be hard to offer. Zuko does his best.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	in the face of tragedy

Zuko hated to see Katara cry.

He'd make it illegal if possible. Unfortunately, that was listed nowhere on his job description. It seemed rather idiotic that he could wage war but not erase his wife's suffering. 

Katara would almost never admit what was upsetting her, but he could tell. He could feel it like an ancient song reverberating through his bones, calling him to some distant source of sadness. It made him want to set the world on fire.

But that would do no good. So he clenched his fists and wrapped his arms around her. As she buried her head into the fabric of his shirt, Zuko knew this was all he could do. it wasn't much, but he was there for her. No matter what.


End file.
